Red Watch
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Aku akan membelikanmu jam tangan yang baru... lagipula jam tangan ini terlihat kuno—" / "Kau tidak paham, ya? Ini bukan masalah kuno atau tidaknya barang itu. Tapi kenangan yang ada di balik barang itu." / SasoSaku, AU. For Event ALM III: Anatomy/Body


Haruno Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa. Sesekali merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya sembari menggerutu pelan—yeah, malam musim dingin seperti ini –dimana seharusnya Sakura berdiam diri di rumahnya yang hangat dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang nikmat- Sakura malah harus repot-repot ke rumah _kekasihnya_ yang 'mengaku' tengah demam itu. Oh, apa pria itu tidak memikirkan bahayanya seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam musim dingin seperti ini? Cih. Menyebalkan.

Getaran pada ponselnya membuat Sakura tersentak pelan. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil benda mungil berwarna merah muda itu dari dalam tasnya. Ada telepon, dari si kekasih.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu." Ujar Sakura cepat setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Dan terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana, yang membuat Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

_"__Ugh, lama sekali. Kau tidak tahu ya, sakit kepala ini hampir membunuhku—"_

"Iya, iya. Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi." Sakura memotong dengan tidak sabar, kemudian memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas—yang sayangnya meleset dan membuat benda mungil itu meluncur jatuh dengan suara 'prak' yang membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Oh, sial!" Sakura mengumpat dengan suara tertahan, kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sudah tercerai-berai itu, saat sebuah tangan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura terkejut, menatap tangan itu, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada jam tangan merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan itu.

_Jam tangan itu—_

Tatapan Sakura bergerak, dari jam tangan itu, menelusuri lengan kokoh berbalut mantel berwarna coklat gelap, kemudian terhenti pada wajah tampan yang tampak tak asing dengan surai merah yang berantakan.

_Dia—_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Red _****_Watch_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatak_****_e_**

**_Genre : Romance, Drama_**

**_Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : OOC, abal, typos, gaje_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Hei, lain kali hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh."

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, mengambil ponsel berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang langsung menyambar benda itu dengan wajah cemberut. "Berisik. Ini semua 'kan gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, heh?" Akasuna Sasori –pemuda itu- kembali mendengus kesal. _Hazel_nya menatap malas ke arah Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan jengkel, "kau memang salah, Akasuna! Kalau kau tidak dengan sengaja menyenggolku, ponselku tidak akan jatuh seperti ini!"

"Aku memang tidak sengaja menyenggolmu, Jidat Lebar. Makanya, lain kali kalau jalan jangan sambil bermain ponsel tidak jelas." Sasori menyeringai menyebalkan, kemudian berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dasar Akasuna Jelek!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, Haruno Sakura memang tidak menyukai Akasuna Sasori. Alasannya? Karena Sasori selalu mengerjainya habis-habisan—seperti tadi contohnya, saat pemuda itu dengan sengaja menyenggolnya hingga ponselnya jatuh. Untung benda mungil merah muda kesayangan Sakura itu tidak rusak. Kalau rusak, sudah pasti leher Sasori akan patah.

"Yo, Sakura!" tepukan yang cukup keras pada bahunya membuat Sakura terdorong ke depan. Mendengus kesal, gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menoleh, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Yamanaka Ino—si pelaku. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah cemberut begitu, heh? Kau jadi terlihat lima kali lebih jelek, tau."

"Berisik, Ino-_buta_!" wajah Sakura semakin cemberut mendengar perkataan Ino. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya bermaksud meninggalkan Ino, tapi gadis pirang itu segera menyusulnya, "hei, hei... jangan marah begitu dong, Sakura... kau ini kenapa sih? Gara-gara Sasori lagi?"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura menjawab dengan malas—ugh, mendengar nama pemuda itu saja langsung membuat _mood_ Sakura jadi buruk. Dan suara kikikan Ino di sampingnya semakin membuat Sakura kesal, "romantis sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar—"

"Ino!"

"—bercanda." Ino nyengir polos, membuat Sakura kembali mengerang kesal. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan perasaan jengkel—sama sekali mengabaikan Ino yang terus-terusan mengoceh. Yah—bagaimana tidak jengkel kalau kau terus-terusan dikerjai oleh pemuda yang menyebalkan? Ugh—baru kali ini Sakura merasakan sekolahnya seperti neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akasuna!"

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Sasori untuk memberikan benda-apapun-itu yang tengah disembunyikan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Apa?" namun Sasori malah bertanya dengan wajah polos, membuat Sakura jadi gemas. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, "cepat kembalikan!"

"Kembalikan apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Sasori mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya bermain game di ponselnya. Sakura menggeram pelan, "kembalikan bukuku, Akasuna! Aku tahu pasti kau yang menyembunyikannya!"

"Hei, santai, Haruno... aku tidak tahu buku apa yang kau maksud." Ujar Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari ponselnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura mendesis kesal. Merebut ponsel Sasori dengan paksa dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya protes. "Hei, kembalikan ponselku, Haruno!"

"Kembalikan dulu bukuku!" Sakura melangkah mundur saat Sasori mencoba merebut ponsel ditangannya. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, kemudian mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pemuda berambut emo yang duduk di bangku paling depan. "Apa maksudmu buku yang itu?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh, dan matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu tengah membuka-buka buku berwarna merah itu dengan wajah malas.

"Brengsek kau, Akasuna! Itu buku diary-ku!"

"Oh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah—bukan karena dia kebelet ingin buang hajat. Tapi karena dari tadi dia merasakan tatapan menusuk dengan aura membunuh yang menghujam punggungnya. Pemuda itu celingukan mencoba mencari siapa pelaku yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman di kelasnya sendiri. Dan _hazel_nya terhenti pada gadis berambut mencolok yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam—seolah gadis itu akan membunuh Sasori sekarang juga dengan tatapannya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu, Haruno?" tanya Sasori dengan kening berkerut bingung. Namun kemudian sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya membuat pemuda itu terkejut sendiri, "jangan-jangan—kau menyukaiku?"

"Cih!" Sakura berdecih kesal, "menyukaimu? Seperti tidak ada pemuda lain saja."

"Ah ya, kau kan menyukai si Uch—_ittai_!" Sasori menjerit saat sebuah buku setebal lima ratus halaman itu menghantam sisi kepalanya. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, kemudian melemparkan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan pada Sakura yang malah menyeringai puas.

"Itu balasanku karena kau telah mencuri bukuku." Ujar Sakura puas. Sasori mendengus kesal, "aku tidak mencuri bukumu. Aku menemukan buku itu."

"Menemukan? Menemukan di dalam tasku maksudmu?" Sakura melirik sinis ke arah Sasori yang balas menatapnya dengan polos, "buku itu ada di dalam laci mejamu. Aku menemukannya dan memberikannya pada Uchiha Sasuke karena namanya banyak tertulis di dalam buku itu."

"Kau membacanya?!" suara Sakura naik dua oktaf, membuat beberapa murid menatap ke arahnya. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli—Sasori lebih penting sekarang.

"Um—yah, sedikit. Dan itu sangat membosankan—"

"Menyebalkan!"

_Bugh!_

_Prak!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di depan Sasori dengan kepala tertunduk bersalah. Sementara sebuah jam tangan berwarna merah yang terlihat 'rusak' tergeletak di depannya—juga Sasori yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf... aku—"

"Tidak bermaksud merusak jam tanganku?" Sasori menyela dengan datar, membuat Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Yeah, dia tidak sengaja merusak jam tangan Sasori—Sakura melemparkan kotak pensilnya ke arah Sasori karena kesal tadi, dan pemuda itu reflek melindungi kepalanya –yang menjadi sasaran- dengan tangan kirinya, yang berakhir dengan kotak pensil itu menghantam jam tangan merah milik Sasori hingga rusak.

"_Gomen_..." ujar Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menghela napas, melirik takut ke arah Sasori, "aku akan memperbaiki jam tanganmu, dan—"

"Tidak usah." Potong Sasori cepat, menatap jam tangan di depannya—entahlah, Sakura tidak paham kenapa jam tangan itu membuat tatapan Sasori jadi berbeda. Kembali menghela napas, Sakura berujar pelan, "atau aku akan membelikanmu jam tangan yang baru... lagipula jam tangan ini terlihat kuno—"

"Kau tidak paham, ya?" Sasori kembali memotong kallimatnya dengan datar, membuat Sakura menatapnya. _Hazel_ itu balas menatapnya dengan dingin, membuat Sakura menahan napasnya tanpa sadar.

"Ini bukan masalah kuno atau tidaknya barang itu. Tapi kenangan yang ada di balik barang itu." Sasori bangkit dan meraih jam tangan merah itu, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

_"__Apa itu? Kenapa Akasuna Sasori jadi dingin begitu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya yang terletak tepat di belakang bangku Sasori dalam diam. Gadis itu menaruh tasnya hati-hati, kemudian melirik Sasori yang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

Ini aneh. Sasori sama sekali tidak mengerjainya seperti biasa—atau menyapanya dengan menyebalkan seperti biasa. Pemuda itu tenang sekali pagi ini. Bahkan saking tenangnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Sakura memasuki kelas. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. _Apa ini karena jam tangan itu?_—oke, Sakura memang mungkin keterlaluan. Tapi dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kalau Sasori tidak memulainya kan? Ugh—kenapa semua jadi rumit seperti ini?

"Sakura?" suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh, menatap Ino yang tengah mendudukkan diri di seberang bangkunya. Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan kening, menatap Sakura dan Sasori bergantian, kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan, "kau bertengkar dengan Sasori?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan alih-alih menjawab, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja sembari mengerang pelan. Yeah, ini pertama kalinya Sakura bertengkar –dalam artian yang sebenarnya- dengan Sasori. Dan rasanya—entahlah. Sakura jadi gelisah seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau harus meminta maaf padanya." Bisik Ino. Ah, seandainya Ino tahu kalau Sakura sudah mencobanya berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi Sakura masih membereskan bukunya—gadis itu sengaja berlama-lama membereskan bukunya sambil sesekali melirik Sasori yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap teman-temannya yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas—biasanya Sakura juga seperti itu. Tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk keluar terakhir karena ada hal yang harus dia selesaikan.

Suara bangku yang bergeser di depannya membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasori yang tengah bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh—tunggu, Akasuna!" Sakura memasukkan buku terakhirnya dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Sasori yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, "apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, melirik Sasori takut-takut, "soal jam tangan itu—"

"Oh, itu." Sela Sasori cepat, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya, "tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula—seperti katamu, jam itu sudah kuno. Mungkin aku harus membeli yang baru."

"Jangan!" sahut Sakura cepat, membuat Sasori lagi-lagi menatapnya tak mengerti. Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya, kemudian berdehem pelan, "maksudku—mungkin jam itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Bukankah kau bilang jam itu penting bagimu? Jadi—kalau kau masih bisa memperbaikinya, kenapa kau harus membeli yang baru?"

Sasori tak menyahut. Hanya menatap _emerald_ itu dalam diam—dan entah kenapa tatapan Sasori membuat Sakura jadi gugup setengah mati. Gadis merah muda itu berdehem pelan, membuat Sasori tersentak dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang –kalau Sakura tidak salah lihat- merona.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, takut kalau Sasori menolak seperti kemarin. Namun diluar dugaan, pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk, membuat Sakura diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Tapi kau yang bayar biaya perbaikannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, jam tangan ini tidak bisa diperbaiki." Perkataan paman si penjaga toko jam itu membuat Sakura dan Sasori menghela napas kecewa diam-diam, membuat si paman agaknya tidak enak hati, "sebenarnya kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja mungkin karena jam ini sudah kuno dan bagian dalamnya banyak yang berkarat, jadi susah untuk diperbaiki."

Sakura kembali menghela napas kecewa, melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasori yang menerima kembali jam tangan itu dalam diam. Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, "um—terima kasih paman."

Dua orang itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari toko. Sakura kembali melirik Sasori, "maaf, Akasuna—"

"Bukan salahmu." Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sakura—yang membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup dengan kencang tanpa alasan. "Yah—kau melempar kotak pensil itu karena aku kan? Jadi ini bukan salahmu."

"Dan maaf sudah marah padamu kemarin." Sekali lagi, Sasori melemparkan senyum yang—entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa senyum itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Dan cepat-cepat Sakura menunduk saat merasakan wajahnya menghangat—oh, sial. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana, membuat Sasori ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "ini rumahmu?"

"Iya. Kita sudah sampai." Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum gugup ke arah Sasori. Dan tanpa diduga, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sakura dengan cukup kencang—membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Hei, aku tinggal dua blok dari rumahmu, Haruno! Wah, ternyata kita tetangga!"

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura membulat terkejut, tapi kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Sasori—melupakan niatnya untuk memarahi pemuda itu karena menepuk bahunya dengan keras tadi. Yah, siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka bertetangga seperti ini? Dunia memang sempit.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk." Ujar Sasori, membuat Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya menunggu hingga Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sasori sebelum kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High School tampak lengang pagi itu—karena memang bel masuk baru akan berbunyi empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Sasori baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas saat _hazel_nya menangkap sosok gadis merah muda yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Kening Sasori berkerut, kemudian pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" suara Sakura membuat Sasori tersentak dan menatap gadis itu yang balas menatapnya bingung. Tertawa pelan, Sasori melangkah menuju bangkunya, "tidak, hanya merasa aneh karena kau datang sepagi ini."

Sakura ikut tertawa pelan alih-alih menjawab. _Emerald_nya mengawasi Sasori yang kini mendudukkan diri pada bangku di depannya. Pemuda itu hendak menaruh tasnya ke dalam laci saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Bingung, Sasori mengambil benda itu—sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan Sasori tertegun selama beberapa saat—kotak itu berisi sebuah jam tangan berwarna merah. Dengan cepat Sasori berbalik, menatap Sakura yang tengah menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup.

"Err—aku tidak tahu bagaimana seleramu dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa menggantikan jam tanganmu yang sangat penting itu. Jadi—"

"Terima kasih." Sasori tersenyum, memakai jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menatap _emerald_ Sakura lekat, "aku suka."

Sakura menahan napas tanpa sadar saat Sasori tersenyum dan menatapnya lekat seperti itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk. Hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Sasori berdehem pelan membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, jam tangan itu pemberian mendiang ayahku." Cerita Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mendadak kembali merasa bersalah, "maaf aku merusaknya..."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Itu juga salahku." Ujar Sasori. Sakura menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, "aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku? Padahal sepertinya aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu."

Sasori tertawa pelan, "entahlah... mungkin karena kau terlihat lebih cantik saat marah—"

"Jangan bercanda, Akasuna!" potong Sakura cepat. Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Apa-apaan si Akasuna ini? Menggodanya, eh?

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ujar Sasori, mendadak menatap Sakura dengan serius, membuat gadis itu gugup. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar? Kata orang, laki-laki hanya mengerjai perempuan yang disukainya."

_'__Disukai'_? Maksudnya—"Maksudmu kau—"

"Bercanda." Sasori meringis tanpa dosa, dan tawa pemuda itu meledak saat melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut. "Hei, Haruno... kau tidak berharap aku benar-benar menyukaimu kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus berharap seperti itu? Memangnya laki-laki di dunia ini hanya kau? Cih." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Sialan, Sasori berhasil membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Yakin?" terselip nada menggoda dalam bicara Sasori. Sakura kembali mendengus, masih enggan untuk menatap Sasori—takut pemuda itu tahu bahwa Sakura kecewa sekarang. Namun sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya membuat Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, menatap terkejut pada Sasori yang balas menatapnya serius. "Aku serius, lho."

"Mau mengerjaiku lagi? Tidak mempan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. _Apa-apaan si Akasuna ini? Tadi bilang bercanda, sekarang bilang serius. Menyebalkan!_

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku serius atau tidak." Sasori mengedikkan bahunya, namun kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dengan lekat, "tapi aku serius mengajakmu kencan sabtu nanti."

—entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu ajakan Sasori serius atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, kecupan lembut di bibirnya cukup membuktikan bahwa Sasori serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Epilog_**

"Oh, sial!" Sakura mengumpat dengan suara tertahan, kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sudah tercerai-berai itu, saat sebuah tangan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura terkejut, menatap tangan itu, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada jam tangan merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan itu.

"Akasuna Sasori?" Sakura mendongak menatap si pemilik jam tangan merah itu. Akasuna Sasori bangkit diikuti Sakura, dan menyerahkan ponsel merah muda itu pada Sakura. "Tetap saja ceroboh seperti dulu."

Sakura mendengus kesal, menyambar ponsel itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tasnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akasuna? Bukankah seharusnya kau di rumah, dan—"

"—dan meringkuk kesakitan di atas ranjang?" sela Sasori, disusul tawa yang membuat Sakura mendengus jengkel, "kau membohongiku? Di tengah malam musim dingin seperti ini? Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan, Akasuna!"

"Ah, kau jadi semakin cantik kalau marah seperti ini." Sasori terkikik geli, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura—yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu. "diam, kau! Kali ini aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

"Hei, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sasori meraih tangan Sakura—yang hendak ditepis oleh gadis itu, namun Sasori menggenggamnya erat, "memangnya kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari rabu dan—astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menyiapkan proposal untuk presentasi besok!" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Yeah, dia melupakan proposalnya demi menjenguk _kekasih_nya yang pura-pura sakit. Sepertinya setelah ini Sakura akan benar-benar mematahkan leher Sasori.

"Tsk, kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya, kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima tahun?" perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan terkejut. Oh, ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa Sakura lupa? Dan Sasori yang mengingatkannya?

Tersenyum malu, Sakura mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, "ah, _gomen_... aku lupa, Akasuna—"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Akasuna', Sakura—" Sasori menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura, tersenyum lembut, "karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Akasuna."

Sakura menahan napasnya tanpa sadar saat menatap benda berkilauan di jari manisnya itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca—antara terharu dan bahagia. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menatap Sasori sesinis mungkin-meski binar bahagia terlihat jelas di matanya, "kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Sasori mendengus, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, kemudian berbisik tepat di depan bibir gadis itu, "tentu saja tidak."—dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event seperti ini dan saya nggak tau ini masuk dalam tema apa nggak XD dari awal baca peraturannya, saya kebayang terus ama tema ****_Anatomy/Body_****, dan sebenernya saya mau pake benda ****_'sendok'_**** disini, nggak tau kenapa saya kebayang terus sama sendok, haha XD**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
